


Under My Skin

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very few things are as intimate as a Jaeger 'handshake'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I can't see the Precursors just giving up on wanting Earth and assume they would find another way back in, maybe multiple ways as there are multiple oceans. This takes place two years after the movie ends.

Title: Under My Skin  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/Sherlock_  
Characters: Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes (Jim/Sherlock if you squint)  
Word Count: 947  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Very few things are as intimate as a Jaeger 'handshake'.

 

Jim peers over the edge of the top bunk. He knows that Sherlock is actually asleep and not faking this time because the other man’s breathing has evened out properly. He shifts his body just enough that he’s almost hanging over the side, a little more and he’ll end up landing on his head on the floor, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jim doesn’t get to see Sherlock like this very often, completely at peace. 

His teeth find his tongue as he watches Sherlock sleep, biting down just hard enough to keep him utterly focused on what he’s seeing, helping to keep any other thoughts at bay for the moment. Jim shouldn’t be here right now. He should be back in a cell in a facility that doesn’t exist, occasionally being pummeled by Mycroft’s goons for information on things he really doesn’t even care about. But, he is here and this whole experience has been absolutely glorious. 

He thinks about the card he sent to John Watson, thanking the other man for not being compatible with Sherlock’s brain. He’s seen the footage of what happened during the trial run with the new Jaeger, how John became completely overwhelmed before his mind couldn’t deal and how his body paid the price. The amount of crimson that came out of John’s nose had been impressive, not to mention all the burst blood vessels in his eyes. 

Jim wasn’t the first choice after John. That had been Mycroft. The two brothers fought two Kaijus in a four month period. While things had gone fine with the first, the second monster had an unexpected ability. The end results were a dead Kaiju, an almost completely ruined Jaeger, and Mycroft breaking both of his legs. Sherlock hadn’t come out of it unscathed either, but the wounds to his torso weren’t life-threatening.

When Sherlock had recovered enough to be able to use a Jaeger again, he paid Jim a visit. They didn’t really say much, as most of the conversation was with looks and body language. Sherlock could read Jim as well as he could read his own brother. It wasn’t until Jim’s hand had darted out, wrapped around Sherlock’s wrist, that he saw a very small flicker of fear in Sherlock’s eyes. If they did this, if they partnered up to pilot the Jaeger, they would be completely exposed to one another in a ways most people would never understand. The other person’s thoughts, emotions, memories, and even their worst fears couldn’t remain hidden. Everything would be on display.

Jim agreed to do it for two reasons. He really wanted to know how Sherlock ticked. If that meant he had to be strapped into a giant robot and fight with alien monsters in order to do so, he would help obliterate anything they came up against. Plus it would keep him from being bored. Being trapped in a cell was far from entertaining. 

They did the trial run inside of the facility where he was being held. No one had even attempted to drift with a psychopath before. Such a thing was unheard of. Jim knew he’d be able to handle whatever was in Sherlock’s head. They were the same in more ways than he could count. A tiny part of him was worried Sherlock might not be able to do the same. While Jim was used to the things in his own mind, the monsters that lurked in the darker corners of his brain and the deeds he’d done, Sherlock was not.

The handshake started and for the first time in a very long while, Jim was as far from bored as humanly possible. The wave of information suddenly pouring into his head should have been enough to bring him to his knees as it pounded relentlessly into his brain. He dealt with it the same way he dealt with his own thoughts; he picked up bits and pieces and let the rest float around to be grabbed and sorted at his leisure.

It was one of Jim’s memories, not Sherlock’s that almost brought the whole partnership to an abrupt end. Jim knew what Sherlock was seeing because he could see it too. He grabbed Sherlock’s arm, tightening his grip until his knuckles ached, and began to speak slowly. He pulled Sherlock out from underneath the horror and fear until the other man was finally able focus properly. The look Sherlock gave him afterwards, one of gratitude and understanding, would bring a smile to Jim’s face for months to come. 

They don’t speak for three days after the first drift. There isn’t any need. They now know everything there is to know about the other. Occasionally, Jim caught Sherlock looking at him oddly. He just smiled back, making the taller man uncomfortable. 

The first Kaiju they fight is a smaller one, only a Category 2. This time the drift is smoother as they both know what to expect. They obliterate the creature, much to the dismay of Hannibal Chau’s people who were going to collect what remained, in record time. Their minds are in sync and their bodies follow. Jim loves every second of it. 

Jim sucks in a breath as Sherlock’s eyes pop open on the bunk below. He meets and holds Jim’s gaze for a count of five before shifting over on the mattress. Sherlock’s hand taps the sheet a couple of times. Jim sits up, jumps down to the floor, and slips onto the bottom bunk. His shoulder brushes against Sherlock’s as he makes himself comfortable. His breathing matches Sherlock’s as they both close their eyes. There’s a smile on Jim’s face as he falls asleep.


End file.
